Love, Life, MeaningLost
by 44STAR44
Summary: its basically what happened in new moon when Bella didnt manage to save Edward--ONE OFF. hope its much better than it sounds! my first story


**K,I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER [THE GREAT!] EXCEPT THE WAY ALICE FEELS ;D THAT'S ALL MINE. OK, THIS IS ALSO LIKE, MY FIRST FAN FIC I AM WRITING OTHERS BUT I'M SCARED THEY'RE REALLY BAD AND I'M WAY TO EMBARRASSED TO PUT THEM UP AND SO I THOUGHT I'D PUT THIS UP FIRST._ PLEASE REVIEW_, AND TELL ME IF ITS RUBBISH, I DON'T MIND TOO MUCH. THANK YOU!**

* * *

"Edward, NO!"

My screams were useless, his foot stepped out onto the first step the sun blazing and for the first time in my life i wished the sun didn't exist—what a stupid thing to think.

"EDWARD!!"

His second foot stepped out slowly revealing his bare chest; he glittered like a diamond, throwing rainbows across the dull grey floor. I froze into place, my knee's buckling—it was too late. I was too late; i had lost everything that ever had meaning in a matter of seconds.

I noticed people behind me starting gasping loudly until there was an up roar of voices; Edward smiled scanning the crown until he saw me. His face froze, confused.

"Did i kill all those people?"

My knees un-buckled and i fell to the ground with a thud, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. He ran over to me full speed blowing his cover even more, as more gasps escaped the crowds of red.

"No Edward, I'm real...your real, we're all real...probably not for long"

My words were barely audible, choky and husky like a bad reception. His face looked so confused, so angry but pained, he didn't understand.

"No"

Great, it was obvious he wasn't going to believe me in the first place but him confirming it was worse. I imagined innocent little Alice in her car waiting, but she would have seen this by now—she would have known i'd failed her, failed her whole family, failed myself.

Two black figures came out of nowhere; i presumed this was what was going to kill us, what was going to be the end of my meaning to life. They yanked Edward by the arm sharply and dragged him a few steps then ran going out of human sight, the other pulled me but allowed me to walk. I didn't think i could but i didn't want to be dragged like that so i gave it my best effort only to be lifted again after a long growl due to my speed.

They took us quite away, into the dark back allies. Nobody had managed to follow and from what i've been told anybody who had would be lunch anyway, curiosity killed the cat, eh?

The figure in front undid a lid leading into an underground area by the looks of it, i was glad my mind was still working because everything felt like mush to me.

I was thrown down not long after Edward, i felt a crack in my arm when i landed but the pain was only numb to what i felt emotionally, what was about to happen.

"Don't...hurt...him" My voice wasn't even a whisper, maybe just a breath, im amazed they heard it.

"He broke rules. People who break the rules get punished."—she pulled a little harder on Edward but he didn't seem to feel it—"He broke the rules."

I didn't back chat to whoever spoke, her voice was sharp and thin and had an age to it unlike any other vampire voice i've heard, it was young though, not old. The figure was notably shorter than the person who was carrying me. Even in their dark black coats you could see them, it was like they glowed.

The smaller figure dropped Edward by two big doors and signalled him to stand. He looked like a puppet, so slow and clumsy nothing like the Edward i knew.

She unlocked the big doors and pushed lightly leading us into a considerably brighter room. I felt claustrophobia kicking in slightly although the room was big in was very isolated, no windows or other exits. It was just like an old posh dining hall, but a bit too big.

We walked in, or rather were pushed in and nobody spoke to us or signalled at us in the slightest, i had a feeling we were missing something.

A few minutes later—in my time—a petrified Alice was pushed through the doors like she was a doll, a rag doll more than a porcelain, beautiful doll. Her face was contorted into one of pain like somebody had just destroyed everything she had—oh right, they were about to.

_ALICE'S POV_

They pushed me in roughly and if i was anywhere near human i would have fell easily, although that was the least of my worries, right now my world was going to be ripped in two, shattered into a million pieces. My big brother was about to be killed in front of me, killed by monsters that didn't deserve to live themselves.

Bella looked dead already, if she was on the floor i would have thought she was apart from the overloaded beat of her heart. Her face was pale white and looked drained of any life form, her eyes were the worst. They looked...empty, just...dead. And Edward looked like he was day dreaming, i guessed he thought he was already dead, shame.

"Glad you could all join us"

Aro's almost annoying voice echoed across the hall like he had a big speaker or maybe that was just me.

"I understand this is going to be a hard one, you broke the rule Edward our son, and you must be punished"

Edward looked up confused and then there was an almost edible click, his mind worked it all out. He realised he wasn't dreaming, or in heaven or hell for that matter and by the terror on his face he knew what was coming next.

"I am not your son, but...yes, i did..."

His voice was stubborn, i guessed he was pushing his luck, he knew he was going to die either way.

There was silence for a while and before i even had the chance to vision it Edward was on the floor rolling in pain, they were not killing him although that's what Bella seemed to think, they were blatantly torturing him. Jane. Her gaze was fixated on her, an evil smile tugging on her red lips, she loved torture, and pain...I wouldn't have liked to known her as a human.

She looked up at me as if she has read my thoughts, releasing Edward from her thresh hold and moving onto me. The agony was beyond words. I felt myself fall to the floor and then Jane laugh like she had never seen anything so funny or amazing in her life. My body convulsed throwing itself around, not under my physical or mental control anymore and then she let go moving her gaze to Bella. I jumped up half staggering as i tried to block her but i couldn't. To my surprise Jane's face turned into one of fury and distaste like she just ate something bad. Edward struggled to keep a chuckle wrapped up on his tongue, this had never happened to Jane.

"Don't be frustrated young one; i've heard Edward is immune to her too"

Edward glared up at Aro, it's like he was begging for a death sentence—begging!

"I am. Although that is none of your business and for that matter, i thought i needed punishment"

I had never seen anybody so willing for death. I could only imagine telling Carlisle...Esme...

"You do—"

He clapped twice. Three figures stood next to him within seconds.

"You know your job—the male"

This was it. My brain was going over and over, explaining to everyone what had happened. This was too much, Edward couldn't die. My body froze into place as the three shadowed figures surrounded him...

One scream escaped the triangular mount, one. He kept his dignity that had to be the most painful thing in the world, in the universe.

My body came back to reality, back to what happened. I stared at the small fire where Edward's body laid, well, his ashes. I didn't dare look at Bella that would destroy me more if it were even possible.

Everything was gone...

Love,

Life,

Meaning.


End file.
